Music cooking and love
by Mondlercrazy0508
Summary: Another mondler story. Chandler is a choir director, Monica is a chef and has a daughter Nichole, she just got out of a bad divorce. Will these two people find love. Read chapter 4 before anything.
1. Tow the new girl

**Hey everyone I know I just updated their new love but I wanted to make this story for so long. Let me explain the story. Chandler is a chior director in highschool, Ross is a science teacher, Phoebe french language teacher, Joey is a theatre teacher, Rachel is the fashion teacher, Monica moved from Florida with her 14 year old daughter after a hard divorce. She is a chef at Javu. Well I hope you like it.**

**Disclamer: I don't own friends besides Nichole , which is Monica's daughter.**

Chandler Bing walked into his classroom. "Hello girls." he said to his competitive all girls choir.

"Hello Mr. Bing." They all chimed simultaneously. The group of girls was filled with 9th through 12th graders in his choir. Chandler noticed a new girl standing by his office.

"Hello who are you?" he asked, she had raven hair and deep brown eyes.

"My names is Nichole Geller. I'm your new student." she said she looked quite short for her age so sheahead to look up to meet his gaze.

"Are you by any chance related to Dr. Geller?" he asked, then he realized something. "Oh, wait your his niece aren't you." He said, she replied with a nod.

"So Mr. Bing how are you and Ms. Brewster doing?" Asked one of the girls. Emma was her name she was Rachel and Ross'es daughter, they have been married for a long time, they met Bach highschool, and incollage they got together after they got married and a year later they had Emma. There was also Winnie, Joey and Phoebe daughter, they got married around the same time but Winnie was born a year before Emma, because Phoebe got pregnant before there wedding. Chandler was the only one single in there group of five though.

"It's over Emma." Chandler stated simply.

"How come?" asked Winnie. "I mean come n your thirty seven you haven't had a serious relationship since Janice." she finished.

"Kathy cheated on me with the coach." he said.

"That bitch!" Exclaimed Emma. " She was lucky to have you." she said.

"Emma no cussing in my class." He said. Then it went silent, then every one started to laugh.

"Wow Mr. Bing you had me going there for a minute." said Winnie wiping tears from her eyes.

"Ya, ok Nichole were you in choir before you moved here?" Chandler asked she noded. "Ok what section?" he asked.

"Alto." she said

"Ok you can stand right in front of Winnie." he said, she noded. "Ok, so before we warm up, we are hosting tryouts for state, this year." He said, everyone cheered. "Ok, I am being sarcastic here but if you really do please tell me. Does anyone know a caterer for snacks to sell at the tryouts." he said no one answerd, then Nichole raised her hand.

"My mom is a chef she could probably cater for you." She said in a serious tone.

"Really that's great. I will probably get to talk to her over dinner, because your uncle is inviting all of us over and he is probably going to invit your mom." He said. "Emma he invited your aunt right?" he asked, Emma nodded." Ok, every one sing, Do re mi fa sol la ti do." He sang out.

* * *

They were all at dinner everyone is there besides Nichole, and her mom. There was a knock on the door. Chandler weforth open it. Ther stood Nichole, and her mom, a buitiful raven haired woman with crystal blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Chandler." he said introducing himself her.

"I already know who you are." Said Nichole sarcastically over his class that already bonded well.

"Monica." Said the woman.

"That's a really pretty name." he said as the two entered the house.

"I always hated it." she said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"If you don't mind me asking, why?" He asked.

"Well I used to be fat in highschool, and people used to call me Monicow." she said wondering why was she telling this man this when they only just met.

"Oh, we'll I bet you were still just as pretty." he said, with a smile not knowing where his new confidence came from. She smiled back at him saying a silent thank you.

"Mon!" a voice yelled it was Ross. He came over and gave her a hug. " I'm sorry about the divorce." he said.

"You got a divorce I'm so sorry, what happend?" Chandler asked.

"Well, he was cheating on me and, one night I caught him, and confronted him about it and he hit me. I took custody of Nichole and changed her last name I didn't want her to have any connection to her father." she said.

"Oh I'm so sorry, who was it." he aske danother question.

"Pete Becker." she said, I nodded.

"Hey, everyone dinners ready!" shouted phoebe from the kitchen. They walked into the kitchen both feeling a great attraction towards one another.


	2. Tow the dinner

**Hi, sorry I didn't update last night, I had to go to my gym. Thank you for all the kind reviews. I have some really good ideas for the next chapters. This one will be funny I hope, I'm really good with Chandler humor because I speak fluent sarcasm. Ok on with the story enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: no duh I don't own them if I did I would be making another season.**

"So, Monica, where do you work now?" asked Chandler.

"Oh, I work at a restraunt called Javu, I'm the head chef." she mused, she loved to tell people about her job. Chandler found it endearing, how she was so proud of her job. He on the other hand loved his job, but was often made fun of for.

"Wow, you must be a great chef." he said.

"Thanks, so your Nichole's choir director?" she asked. He nodded in response. "She told me that you needed a caterer. I'd be happy to help." she said with a smile.

"Oh really, thanks you don't know how easy this makes it now lasdaytime we hosted it, which was like five years ago, we didn't have a caterer. We did so bad I am surprised they asked us to do it again. I mean I tried to get everything done but I screw everything I do up." he laughed, she laughed to, he loved her laugh, it was like music to his ears. He stared at her for a while until he noticed what he was doing, he also realized that the whole table was listening to his conversation.

"What?" she askeduShe caught him staring at her.

"N-n-nothing." he blushed, he went back to eating his food. Phoebe looked at him weird, then mouthed 'we need to talk' and motioned towards the bedroom. "Excuse us." He said. And they got up and left, to the guest bedroom.

"You like Monica!" she exclaimed a's Chandler closed the door.

"I-I-I do not." he stutterd. She looked at him, she could read him like a book. "Is it that noticeable?" he asked.

"Well for me it is because 1 I am phsycic, duh, and 2 you just stared at her for like forever in the kitchen." she said.

He sighed, he never felt this way before, not even Kathy.

* * *

The dinner was great and Monica and Chandler kept on talking throgh out the night. Monica was driving home when Nichole asked her a question.

"Do you like Chandler?" Nichole asked. Monica blushed bright red. "You do, you do like him! Ahhh, Monica Bing has a nice ring to it huh." Nichole said.

"Honey why did you become so interested in my love life anywaya." Monica asked, Nichole shrugged.

"I don't know, I like Chandler." Nichole said, Monica sighed. Truthfully she didn't know what she felt about Chandler.

* * *

Chandler was riding his bike home. He did have a car but he never drove itour less completely nesscesary. Ever since his girlfriend, Erin died in a car crash in highschool he was to affraid to drive he didn't know if that would happen to him, so he gave up on that. Chandler gave Monica his number that night, but it was strictly he could call him about the tryouts. Chandler got home, he entered his home. It was small but he felt at home here. It had two bedrooms a small living room but the kitchen was a nice size, even though he never cooked.

He looked on his answering machint's licked the button. He had one message; 'Hey it's Monica, just wanted to let you know I am free tomorrow night 8, we can start planning then. Call me back and I'll give the details bye.' the message rang out in the room. Chandler called Monica. After three rings she picked up.

"Hello?" her voice said. Chandler suddenly became nervous he was never good at talking to girls, especially ones he liked.

"Hi it's Chandler I was just calling you back, umm about the details, you know so what about them, if youshould just-" he rambled on he was cut off by her voice.

"Chandler are you ok, you sound nervous." she said suspiciously, little did she know he didn't just sound nervous he looked it too. His glasses that he wore that day we foged up, he was pacing around the couch, and his hand her shakes and clammy.

"Oh it's nothing I just rode my bike I'm out of breath." he said half lying.

"Oh ok, well we can meet at my place tomorrow, after school, and get planning, my address is 5647 Henry avenue, it's in the same neighbor hood as Ross." she said.

"O-o-ok th-th-that sounds great,oke see you then bye." he said quickly and hung up.

On the other end of the line.

He hung up on her like that, and why did he sound so nervous?

* * *

It was 8 o' clock on the dot and Chandler knocked on Monica's door. Nichole answerd it.

"Hi Mr. Bing." She said in a sweet voice. "Come in."

"You know you can call me Chandler outside of school right." he said stiffling a laugh.

"Ok." she said a she smiled. "MOM CHANDLERS HERE!" she yelled. Monica came downstairs in black jeans and a navy sweater and her hait pulled up in a ponytail. Chandler thought she looked amazing.

"Hi Chandler." she said.

"Hi Mon." he said, she looked at him funny. "oh, uhhhggg, sorry, can I call you Mon?" he asked she nodded, she thought it was funny that he got so nervous.

"Ok let's get planning." she said with a smile.

**Ok how was that I swear I will update their new love by tomorrow if not Thursday. And also I think this is the longest chapter I had to write. To all my fans out there give some ideas for chapter 4 after tow the planning which will be chapter three. Oh and to clear up any choir confusion if you didn't read my comment, state is a choir that goes for all the states highschoolchoirs to tryout for. And alto is the lowestgorilla singer second sapranos are middle and sapranos are the highest. Ok thanks and pleas review.**


	3. Tow the dog and his moves

**Hi I am so happy to be writing this again I know it hasn't been that long but still. I am happy to write. I am suffering seriouse writers block so this one will be shorter and this ones just for the tears and the LOLS. Ok I have nothing else to say so, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own them. I swear every time I say that I have a mini heart attack.**

****"So let's get started." Monica said with a smile, gosh Chandler felt nervouse around her all the time. Why was he never good around girls.

"Ya, we just need drinks, ummmm, snacks and breakfast like, muffins or something." Chandler said trying to gain his confidence back. That's until Nichole walked in with a huge great dane. Chandler jumped up on to his chair. Monica tried not to laugh. "What the heck is that!" he screeched, he was terrified of dogs because,' they are jumpy, needy, and you never know what they are thinking and that scares him a lil' bit'.

"This is Grace." Nichole said proudly. "Are you scared of dogs Chamdler?" she asked.

"wh-wh- what noooooo." he said, rambling on like an idiot. " Yes." he admitted finally.

"Oh come on she wont hurt you." said Monica grabbing his hand. "See." she said putting his hand in graces head. While grace licled it. Chandler finally got used to the dog and was a little more comfortable.

* * *

"So is that all I need?" Monica asked.

"Ya I think that's it." he said almost walking away. "Wait." He said beforedshe closed the door. "Ummm- do- do you wanna go to dinner with me some time?" he asked, her face fell, damnit this always happened.

"Look Chandler, I just got out of a divorce, and I'm not looking to date someone right now, I would love to go as friends, but- but not as a date." she said sadly. 'great rejected by another woman' he thought. Was he not nice enough good looking. He didn't know, but what he did know is that he felt something there. And of course still wanted to be friends with her. He was just bummed.

"Ok thanks." he said trying tohidden his disappointment. She nodded and went inside. He got on his bike and rode home, he was nervouse about how Monica would think of him now, plus it was probably just a crush. Yeah, a crush that's it he will be over it by next week at the most.

He walked into his room and got ready for bead. As he hit the bed he fell asleep imeadeatly.

**I know it was a short story and I know you guys are probably very mad at me for not putting them together yet. Patients my child there time will come. And I might be posting a new one-shot tomorrow and I will be updating there new love. Ok thanks for all the reviews, which you should do now. Ok so I will shut up see ya later.;)**


	4. Sorry for this inconvenience

**Hi, I'm so sorry but my laptop has a virus and all my chapters on word were deleted and I really don't feel like re-writing any of it. So this story will not be continued I am so sorry. I will still write something different on my iPad and this note is on my iPad. Well sorry again and sorry to waste your time.**


End file.
